residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 4: Revelation (Bonus)
Revelation is an unlockable bonus episode in Resident Evil: Desolation. Prologue Ada arrives at the main office of the B.S.A.A. North American branch. She meets B.S.A.A. advisor, Clive O'Brian, her secret caller in China. Warning that they've received intel of the FBC planning another bioterror plot, he shows her an encrypted video file of Jessica meeting with a man, who's posture is glitched out, identifying himself as Maximilian Anderson. Ada believes this is an alias, discovering via her PDA that his full name literally means "Greatest Son of Man." When asked of the possibility of it being a returning Albert Wesker, Ada answers "Maybe, or another one of his familiars. There's only one way to find out." Ada's Story Ada arrives at the facility grounds. She tries to enter the back of the facility through the front parking lot, looking to access the missile base via the Control Center after unlocking the access codes via her mobile hacking device, but finds the front entrance bombarded with Condemned in the midst of smokescreening fog. Ada evades all comers and escapes through the sides into the back lot of the laboratory grounds, but discovers a batch of open caskets on the other side as the environment transforms itself into a leafy, foggy graveyard due to Alex's telepathic powers projected through the security cameras. Ada cautiously approaches the coffins and is met with the sudden emergence of Incubo as they spring out of them. She tries to escape through the back door, only to then run into Baroness as she literally comes blazing through. Chased back into the path of the Incubo, Ada sidesteps them around the set of tombstones, but finds herself caged in as the masked woman suddenly closes an unseen fenced door on her and seals it shut. Proceeding through a fenced enclosure (before which the leaves and open coffins disappear as the nightmare simulation is aborted), Ada soon finds herself caught in another transformation loop as a Nightmare Toxin sweeps through. She navigates past some corpse-littered cages into a foggy rainforest, soaking wet from head to toe as the environment changes from clear skies to shattered thunderstorms. Walking past some huts, and occasionally running into surrounding zombies, Phantasm and various collectibles along the way, Ada follows a cloaked woman into the foggy woods, her bare butt showing through her drenched undergarment in the soaking rain. Ada prods her way through a series of haunting apparitions when, before long, a pair of glowing red eyes start approaching her around every surrounding tree. Standing her guard, Ada cautiously continues running and, if necessary, firing, occasionally running into actual zombies at various random turns. She eventually runs into the cloaked woman, who turns around, revealing a pair of glowing red eyes through a haunting mask. This creates a distorted red dystopian void around Ada as the environment around her is disintegrating into the air. She eventually collapses in front of a gated fencing, nearly passing out after the trauma she endured from these nightmarish hallucinations she'd been subjected to. Ada staggeringly gets up and turns straight into the masked woman, who chokes and holds her against a tree. Regurgitating, Ada looks her dead in the eye, with the woman's scarred face glimmering right through the mask. After nearly suffocating Ada, she throws her face-first into a set of face-implanted graves which begin to spring to life as zombies nestle their way out from under the soil while Ada frantically crawls away. Ada is forced to scramble her way through a tightly-confined, gated cemetery as she races to find the key to unlock the nearby gate with undead lurking in her every direction. Narrowly evading the zombies, Ada continues through the gate into a secret channel in the woods. To her dismay, it leads her straight into a foggy, branch-scattered vineyard, having to bypass a maze of coiled vine trenches, and Incubo occasionally emerging from them. Along the way, she runs into a corpse being dragged through the fog and smut by a vine-like substance. After making her way through the vines, Ada finds herself being chased by none other than Monster Wesker. Ada draws her gun and fires, but to no avail as Wesker is easily able to avert her bullets. Ada starts running for dear life and runs straight into a leg clamping trap. Looking out into the distance, Ada finds Wesker gone, but in his place, a pack of Cuj'o appear out of the woods. Shooting herself free, Ada quickly gets up and outruns the Cuj'o as they gun after her using the nearby leg traps as bait. Continuing through the forest, Ada spots a well. Climbing down the ladder, Ada uses the looted Well Key leading her into a terrifying mine-filled catacombs with apparitional fog, holograms, and monsters-often prefacing real ones, including monsters randomly bursting out of chrysalid sacks in the rocks at one point-bleed out effects, eerie sounds-including Alex's demonic voice speaking to her-and other terrors awaiting her in paranormal, nightmarish and often unpredictable loops surrounding each tunnel as she completes puzzles to unlock new tombs. After completing the unnerving Batcave Puzzle via 4 piece emblem doorway-and all the terrifying loops preceding it-Ada proceeds into a dungeon-like segment of the mine. In the background, Alex can be heard singing "Go Tell Aunt Rhody" as Ada continues her haunting exploration of the catacombs. It proved to be foreshadowing as Ada goes through a prison block filled with rusty cells-and disturbing apparitions emerging in them, crying "save us" before disappearing (and, at one point, reappearing outside of the cell)-en route to obtaining the Lakehouse key safeguarded by packs of Creepers lurking at the end of the mine. Finally making her way through the exceptionally-horrifying catacombs, Ada proceeds up a circular stairwell, having to endure wall-clinging Creepers and zombies lurking the tight, foggy staircase on the way up. Continuing through the end of the forest, Ada sees a Lakehouse up ahead (and lighthouse in the distance), but finds it safeguarded by a foggy, zombie-littered graveyard. With apparitional green fog surrounding the presence of actual zombies, it proves to be another bone-chilling excavation as Ada haphazardly escapes through the cemetery. Along the way, Ada narrowly outruns a pack of Cuj'o bursting through a crawlspace and chasing her through the front patio. Ada escapes into the haunted lakehouse, frantically sealing the door upon entry. Filled with white fog and vanishing apparitions lurking across the halls, Ada begins a new series of puzzles, unlocking doors leading to new areas after finding the various house keys. Withstanding zombies, Phantasm, Mannequills and eerie sounds, Ada endures a new cycle of paranormal activity-including Alex locking her inside an open room at one point-as she searches the confines of the haunted lakehouse. After finding the pipeline, Ada turns the boiler valve, thus shutting off the pipe leaking the Nightmare Toxin. She now finds herself in the back of a wooden shack, having been reincarnated due to the its terraforming hallucinogenic effects. Additionally, her previously wet hair and clothes are now dry. With trap doors surrounding her every corner-and monsters within them-Ada backtracks through the shack and continues throughout Zheabus Island back to the facility grounds, the previously stormy skies now turned clear, allowing her to explore the actual environments as they appeared in reality. Backtracking through the fenced area, Ada bypasses Cuj'o kennels and zombies lurking a caged enclosure-where she previously saw corpses lining the hinges-in order to obtain the masterlock key. She unlocks the cage door and continues through the back door into the very end of the New Umbrella research laboratory. Continuing through the C1 door, Ada continues down a series of metallic, high-tech cooridors with apparition-illuminating fog, shadows, decaying corpses and other creepy elements. Walking past some crates, Ada finds herself surrounded by Incubo apparitions that follow her around every corner before disappearing followed by a Creeper apparition on the ceiling. Ada turns the corner to the next corridor and encounters more apparitions/Phantasm in the form of demonic scientists, a decaying Alexia and a stick figure-hung Carla descending from the ceiling. Along the way, Ada eventually activates a motion censor-triggered set of lasers. She narrowly dodges the lasers after escaping into an open room at the end of the hall. Finding herself in a tile room with a large mirror at the end of the hall, Ada approaches as she sees a reflection of her doppleganger, Carla. However, the figure starts decaying, bleeding a black substance from her skin. Ada watches as the whole room around her is soon surrounded in Uroboros slime. Venturing around the room, Ada sees a number of horrific Phantasm mold out from the Uro slime beneath her (and eventually an apparition of Alex) covered in grime. As Ada exits the room and turns the corner leading to the next cooridor, the Uro bleedout follows her every step of the way as the walls and floor surrounding her are soon filled with Uroboros slime. Ada continues down the hall, eventually running into slime-covered Incubo, Condemned and Pigheads that randomly burst out of the ground along the way. She eventually finds a switch to disable the Uroboros bleedout effects in a control panel in one of the upcoming rooms. Continuing her search, Ada proceeds through a haunting, glass-filled hallway around the nearby corner. Proceeding into a room with moving holographic apparitions surrounding her, Ada downloads all access codes into her INCryptor mobile hacking device, allowing her immediate entry through all password-protected doors throughout the facility, including the door separating the C1 and C2 blocks. Ada continues into the already half-explorable C2 hallway, collecting various tapes and collectibles such as weapons, ammo and herbs in easily-unlockable encrypted rooms before uncovering the first in a line of linked rooms. Dubbed "VR Training Room," Ada encounters a series of holographic images, including scary demonic zombie girls, enlarged Mannequill faces and even a computerized avatar of Alex herself. "This room will be your living hell. I run the asylum, and I will break you!"-Alex Ada enters a series of holographic loops as the digital avatar of Alex begins looping her through a series of augmented realities-ncluding a candle room, hazy submarine engine room, mansion, stormy dessert, and others-where haunting apparitions randomly jump out at and encircle Ada in a constant cycle of endearing dread, creating an illusion of walking through it as they appear in front of her. A holographic grid then appears in the middle of the room wherein a pack of Creepers start crawling in random directions, changing paths with every footstep as Ada moves across it. Silhouettes then scarily fall from the ceiling following another dimming of the lights as their paths align. After a series of chilling apparitions following a brief power outage-Creepers appearing and vanishing beside Ada, Alex's haunting face in a bloodbath surrounded by skulls and Evelyn in a chilling recreation of the Garden of Eden-Ada is met with the sudden appearance of real Creepers in their place when the lights return. Ada destroys the Creepers only to kickstart a new wave of randomly-appearing monsters as Ada enters a Raid Mode simulation through Alex's own Red Queen avatar. Ada is forced to destroy every creature in her path in a number of different scenarios using all available resources and unlocks the door leading to the linked room after completing her Raid simulation. In the next room, Ada has flickering, glitchy Incubo apparitions jump out at her in another frenzied loop before being surrounded by a collection of hologram apparitions scattered across the room in a deadly collage. Ada is forced to move across the terrifying holograms in random directions, creating a soon-resetting digital imprint via holographic scanner device only by moving in the right directions and with real Incubo awaiting her on the other side, appearing invisible through said holograms. However, Ada's nightmare continues, leading her straight into a room surrounded by glass on all sides with zombies trying to break free. She activates a set of turbines via exploration and puzzles which destroys the next door. This creates a collateral effect of smoke from the next room sweeping through. Ada escapes the turbine going up and down the wall at the end of the room and activates the second via unlocked switch just as the zombies break out of their glass enclosures, decimating them in order to prevent from being followed into the next room. She narrowly escapes the dangerous puzzle into the next room, having to evade hordes of surrounding zombies and turbine blades covered in mist. As only fate would have it, the next room proves to be equally unsettling as Ada's forced to navigate through a room completely surrounded in fog. Ada once again triggers a series of motion-sensored pings while running into zombies at unexpected moments in order to break the seal off the Solaris digital blueprint artifact laying on the scanner and unlock the C2 door. However, Ada finds it sealed off by a vertical door as Creepers are awaiting her on the narrow end of the hall. Ada activates a switch that opens up a slide door, crushing them in the process while unlocking the slide door leading to a new set of booby traps across the hall. Going through a combination of bone-crushing vertical automatic slide doors, laser wires and wall-mounted flamethrowers, Ada continues into the C3 hall after unlocking the emblem door with the Solaris artifact. With the next door locked via Hydra emblem, Ada collects 3 Hydra Head emblem keys. After proceeding through a maze-filled room surrounded in plastic sheets-wherein Pigheads, Mannequills and other horrific sights and creatures occasionally jump out at Ada after either breaking through or waiting in the hall on the other side-to obtain the first Hydra emblem key, Ada discovers a barren, devastated room, dubbed "The Hive" completely surrounded in silk webbing, literally resembling a hive. Ada searches and burries her way into a series of hidden tunnels-one of those being a Manta nest-with creatures awaiting her in order to generate a series of freezer generators until the hidden key becomes visible with Manta occasionally bursting out of the soot at random to attack her. Needing to find the last of the 3 Hydra Head emblem keys, Ada continues her exploration which takes her directly to a cryogenic chamber-like room, known as the Survivor Room. Walking through hallways lined with red smoke and test tubes, Ada is mesmirized when an Incubo randomly appears inside of a smoke-covered test tube and starts chasing her after breaking free. Ada flees from the Incubo and unlocks a secret door via control panel located at the other end of the hall. However, Ada is once again taken by surprised as it unlocks a zombie-infested hall. Running from both the zombies and Incubo, Ada proceeds into a secret door located at the end of the hall, having to carefully shoot and disarm a set of laser wires rigged with C4 and continuing into a dark room filled with monster holograms. Ada finds and activates the switch which deactivates the holograms and thereby resuscitating light, allowing her to find and proceed through the exit. Heading back into the foggy Survivor Room, Ada once again evades the zombie horde and Incubo in order to proceed through the unlocked hallway after luring the zombies from it. Ada grabs the last of the Hydra emblem keys and quickly exits the room, having to blaze by the zombies one last time. Unlocking the C3 door, Ada continues into the C4 block. After outrunning and outlasting Cadavra through laser trap halls-after trying to find the location of a woman being shown burned alive in a glass cell on CCTV footage from which Cadavra instead emerges-she eventually runs into Jill and Claire. In another one of the lab's surveillance rooms located on this hall, Ada obtains a set of audio tapes and files. After coming across a Dulvey Daily article headlined "Buried Baker Child Rises From The Dead," a tape of a Dulvey local giving a first-hand account of the event, a positive pregnancy test lying on the floor and a flashback-hallucinating Memento device right beside it wherein a young toddler is welcomed to the Dulvey house by Jack and Marguerite before the former utters his signature catch phrase, she retrieves the encrypted file from her PDA. Suspecting the man to be Wesker or a familiar, she starts slowly decoding the man's voice via alogarythms using special in-house audio filtration equipment. However, as she inches closer to compressing the man's true voice, she's chased out of the room by Baroness, who forces Ada to hide behind cover as she starts burning everything in her path. She chases Ada through a secret hallway where, after walking past some security cam footage, Ada finds herself followed inside a dark room by her. After defeating Baroness, Ada backtracks through the hallway and exits the building leading straight into the missile base located outside the laboratory. Hacking her way into the Missile Base, Ada discovers the viral missiles containing the T-Incubo virus and starts rigging them with looted proximity mines. Ada then proceeds into the Watchtower located outside the base. After rescuing the acting president, John Haggerton (presiding after the death of president Adam Benford), captured in an effort to avert a destruction of the soon-to-be-infected Rhysport, warns that his wife is within the city to which Ada responds "I know of a, shall I say colleague who might be of some service." Speaking in tongues, Ada continues throughout the Watchtower in an attempt to rescue their second hostage, TerraSave CEO, Alan Richter. During this time, a mysterious woman is seen caressing spore-like materials containing the embryonic B.O.W.s lying dormant in the embryonic lab, identifying them as "Hellings". "Sleep tight, my little Hellings. Soon, all of New York City will crumble at our fingertips."-Masked woman Ada tracks Alan's location, but finds herself being double-crossed as she comes across none other than the mysterious masked woman inside the same room where he's being held prisoner by Umbrella security guards. Identifying herself as Varuda, the two do battle. However, Varuda overpowers Ada, showing super soldier-like reflexes. As a safe gap, Ada activates the bombs using the detonation device in her hands. Varuda retreats, during which time Ada is forced to evacuate the Tower within the 5 minute detonation sequence. Ada successfully flees the self-compromised Watchtower. However, the missile detonation attempt is ineffective as the missiles mysteriously lauch against the rigged detonation sequence. Ada is forced to watch as the Rhysport skyline is shrouded in toxic viral clouds in the background. With Rhysport under attack, things take an ugly turn for the worse as an explosion goes off in the Watchtower. Proceeding back into the burning Watchtower, Ada finds the acting president's daughter, Michelle Haggerton being held prisoner inside of a cage. Ada frees Michelle as she's about to be burned alive and proceeds to call Chet for help inside the control booth. They are soon rescued by a B.S.A.A. chopper, greeted by none other than the new Alpha team member, Chet Allison. Epilogue In the chapter's secret ending, Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin are onboard their private jet. Jake opens an encrypted file on Sherry's laptop sent to him by Tripp containing a vid file. A montage of clips narrated by Alex's voice set to Revelation 22:13 and 9:6 plays. "I am the alpha, the omega, the beginning and the end. And in those days shall men seek death, and shall not find it; and shall desire to die, and death shall flee from them!" Some time later, they arrive in Europe. They are met by Moira, who had embarked on the secret project her father, Barry had mentioned earlier, and 16-year old Tristian, a castaway from the Baker family, who insists "I don't even want to remember that hellhole" referring to the haunted Dulvey Mansion after revealing he never knew his birth parents. Moira takes them to a hidden mine containing samples of a strain labeled "Project Omega." Category:Episodic